


Pyrite for our Past Mistakes

by pro_homo_emo



Series: Gold in the Dust [2]
Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, More tags later, Other, Physical Abuse, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, enby!party poison, idk what to tag, jetkobra content, kobra is a good bf, lore for my other story and shit, sad jet star hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_homo_emo/pseuds/pro_homo_emo
Summary: a work of one shots for the lore of my story: all we are is golden dust.These will not follow a direct timeline, if one takes place at a specific time, ill try to specify when it happens.Varying lengths
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Gold in the Dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987048
Kudos: 3





	1. Names

One distinct thing that separates a killjoy from any other zone dweller is the name. In the neutral settlements just outside Battery City, a name is just that, nothing more than a word. For ‘joys however, a name is much more: a sign of trust when given freely, an advantage, a chance for manipulation. A link to a past, where they were just another face in the city crowds, one that BLI can use as a weapon against them.  
Its no wonder it became an unspoken rule for ‘joys to adopt a new name, one that is abstract, wild and sometimes just as sentimental as the one they were given.

Sometimes its based off of a childhood nickname.Other times its a gift, given by a close partner or friend. Most often its nothing deeper then a set of words that felt right.

No matter where these names came from, every one of them is a protest, a riot against conformity. They are all war cries, standing loud and bright against a common enemy.

They are freedom


	2. An Eye For An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back before the all the fabulous killjoys had met, Jet Star and Kobra Kid were a duo, close friends (or even more). In this oneshot, Kobra finds out the true story behind Jet's eyepatch. Here's to hurt/comfort.  
> TW for physical child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Child abuse, heavy implications of some pretty fucked up stuff being done to Jet as a kid :((

People know not to point out the eyepatch Jet Star wears. Kobra Kid makes sure of that. In fact, there are still stories going around about the last time someone pushed the limit on how much Jet could take.  
  
What people don't know is why something that surely only covers a blind eye could be such a sensitive topic. Jet only tells that story to people he trusts.  
  
Flashback to that day.  
  
Jet Star and him had been teammates for a good few months now and Kobra could feel them get closer every day. In all honesty, the younger joy had developed what could only be called a crush on the powerful yet caring teen. He'd been having a hard time hiding it from the other since their friendship was to the point where neither could really keep a secret from the other.  
  
That's why the truth about Jets eyepatch came as such a surprise to him.  
  
It was a calm night, clear and crisp, the two staked out in a small shed far enough from the light pollution of Battery City that the stars shone like fireflies against the sky. Kobra had opted to take the night watch since he'd been feeling restless as the evening warmth subsided. A chill wind blew over his bare arms, reminding him that he wasn't wearing his jacket. The breeze blew again, colder this time and Kobra realized he'd best get it, else Jet find him, frozen halfway to death in the morning.  
Picking himself up from the comfortable spot he'd found on the roof, Kobra tried his best to quietly climb down. Feet reuniting with the ground, he carefully eased the door open, its rusted hinges squeaking anyway. He was about to tiptoe over to the empty box he'd draped the jacket over when an unexpected sound caught his attention.  
  
It was a sad sound, that of muffled sobs. From lack of other people around, Kobra knew that the crying was coming from Jet himself.  
  
Disregarding his previous task, Kobra scurried over to Jet's side, softly sitting beside his friend.  
"Jet," the blond whispered, "Jet, Jet, what's wrong?!"  
"I," the other sniffled, "shouldn't you b-be out watching out for d-dracs?"  
"You're more important right now," Kobra replied. "I'm going to put my arm around you, what's going on?"  
Sensing that Kobra wasn't about to leave, Jet curled into the embrace, allowing his friend's presence to comfort him.  
"I had... I had a bad dream." He said, only half lying. It had been bad, but wish as he may, it would never be just a dream.  
Kobra could hear the uncertainty in Jet's voice, betraying to him that Jet hadn't let on the full truth.  
"Are you sure?" He questioned softly. "You can tell me."  
"You're... right. I lied, it wasn't a dream, I'm sorry Kobes," Jet sniffled "I-I...."  
"I'm here I'm here." The Kid murmured.  
"I- it was a... I just remembered something... from when I was a kid."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Internally, Kobra was cursing out whatever had happened in this memory to make the usually composed Jet so broken down.  
"Can I just show you something? It's a bit gorey though."  
"If it helps?"  
"Can you get the lights then?" Miraculously this small shed had its own solar panel for the lighting, a reason why the two had stayed there rather than at another.  
  
As Kobra reached across to flick on the switch, Jet Star wordlessly drew his hands to his face. Turning around, Kobes saw his fingers tugging on the eyepatch that covered his right eye. He'd always assumed Jet had just been born with a blind eye so wasn't sure how seeing that would help.  
That was, until Jet jerkily lifted it from his... empty eye socket, eyelid half closed over it . Kobra's heart thumped in his chest. How had this happened? WHY had this happened.  
  
"I guess you're confused even more now?" Jet whispered shyly, "that or you think I'm ugly."  
"What? Who said you were ugly?"  
"My... own mother...."  
"How could she?" Kobra asked, serious in his question. He lifted his arm back around Jet's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.  
"She never wanted me. I was an accident. Dad left before I was even born, she was his mistress and he left when he found out. She couldn't afford an abortion, though I bet she wished she could've. I was born who knows were, with one blind eye. Yeah I know that's a rumor about my covered eye and fuck, I wish it was still true. Its better then what really happened..." Jet paused and Kobra took this opportunity to pull the crying teen closer.  
"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."  
"Thanks, but I do. I trust you enough, Kobes and if you know why you won't think me crazy if you hear me crying at night."  
Kobra nodded silently, waiting for the story to continue  
"She always hated how it looked. Said it was too similar to my dads blue eyes. Said it would've been fine if I'd gotten his features but only her eyes. She had this weird thing with eyes. Fucking weird. So anyway, she hates me for the one eye I have. She tries to make me wear colored contacts but I was a kid. A FUCKING KID. They were itchy and I took them out at school and when I came home she blew up at me.... that was the first time she hit me." He paused as Kobra let out a gasp, "she'd do that a lot. I do something that reminds her of him, she'd grab me by the wrist and fucking beat my face black and blue. Bitch even took me out of school so people wouldn't worry cause who was I to deserve people who cared? One time she'd been cutting vegetables and still had a knife in her hand. I still remember how bad it hurt." Jet rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large, nasty scar.  
All this time, Kobra had been listening on in horror. He'd never know Jet's childhood had been bad, let alone abusive.  
"And that's not even the worst of it. The day I ran away, you kinda know that story, she got a call from dad.... that did not go well at all. That night, something in her just snapped.... she came into my room where I'd been sleeping. She had a knife, might've even been the same one from my arm... but -but she... came over to me... and -and p-pinned me down on the bed.... and with one hand she f- she forced my right eye open.... and..." he faltered off but Kobra could figure out what he'd been trying to say.  
"She'd do that to you?!" He almost shouted. "That's so disgusting of her, Jet I'm so sorry."  
Jet's ragged breathing was the only response, wrought with heart wrenching sobs. Kobra's eyes welled up as he brought Jet into a full hug, resting the panicked boys head upon his shoulder.  
"Hey... Jet... I think you're beautiful with or without an eye." A risky statement coming from him but it was true nonetheless.  
Eventually Jet's breathing evened out and his tears stopped flowing. Kobra was about to think that maybe he hadn't heard what he had said when:  
"You really mean that?"  
"Both inside and out."  
"That means more than you think coming from you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"..... I'm sorry to drop another bombshell on you so soon but... Kobra?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I have feelings for you... like... y'know."

Kobra let his lips form a slight smile. He turned towards Jet's tear stained face, his two eyes meeting Jet's single, deep brown one.

"And I feel the same way. I promise to be there for you when you need me but will you let me?"  
"I'd love nothing more."  
  
Kobra's hand slipped its way into Jet's. The two sat in the crystalline silence, fragile yet beautiful.  
"So... does that make us boyfriends or what?"  
"Kobra?"  
"What?"  
"It does if you want it do."  
"I do."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm tired."  
"Same."  
Jet rolled over to make room for Kobra on the shabby old mattress he'd been seated on, his arms wrapped around the scrawnier guy's torso. That night, he fell asleep feeling the most loved he'd ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i cannon that Jet lived in a neutral town just outside Battery City. The closest town over was Kobra's. At the time of Jet running away, Kobra was a kjoy/rebel but Jet wasn't. Kobra's parents run a secret medics for 'joys which they started out of support for their son (at least Kobra has good parents). Kobra's parents found Jet as he passed out near their town, they'd been on a walk. Kobra was out in the zones at the time so he didn't see Jet then and Kobra's parents agreed not to tell anyone because they respect peoples boundaries (fucking stan Kobra's parents xD they also say gay rights) and that's why this story is new to him.   
> Also, I get a bit tired seeing fics where ships kiss on their first day of being a couple so here's some "waiting for the right moment, until then HUGS" content


End file.
